1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetary drive which can be considered to be a friction or gear-less type of planetary drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The American Patent No. 1,017,910 discloses a type of friction planetary drive. However, the planet wheels are not beveled. Therefore it is not as efficient as it could be.